Talk:Project - Shantottofication
Tried: WHM/NIN WHM/BLM DRK/BLM DRG/NIN SAM/NIN BRD/WHM There are 2 Shantotto's: D. Shantotto and Shantotto. D. Shan is a BLM, casts einter range of Tier 3/4 spells and Tier 3 -ga's, as well as AM I/II Spells.. Dispelga Shan is a WHM, Cast Holy on me. Looking at chat log, did not Heal D. Shan. At one point we were silenced paralyzed diseased and two other effects, hard to bounce back from that... At a certain % (I think after 30% gone) of either's health, they start to assist each other. They can WS off each other creating a Light/Dark Skilchain... Splitting them doesn't help a tank, the other will move, no matter the hate.. If you die in the circle, it is Party hate and will wipe you all again.. If you're gonna wipe, do so near the door. Note: If you get the ReRaise Hex.. It will give you 1 (ONE) un-weakened ReRaise Oh, forgot: If you fail, you need to repeat the entire hex gathering process again. Meternx01 05:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Just Won This: BRD/WHM (me), WHM/SCH, WHM/NIN, DRG/NIN, MNK/NIN, SAM/NIN Fairly simple fight, 7:34 all in all, got record. Ran in, I opened with a Soul Voice Double Minuet, then the WHM/NIN Diaed the WHM and pulled her to the start of the BCNM, where the DD focused on the BLM (D. Shantotto) They took her down, at 60% we planned to zerg her, because she gets nasty mean with the WHM when she gets lower in health, and she gets very strong. So the DRG Spirit Surged Jumped to screw her DEF, and the SAM and MNK did their thing, she fell pretty soon after that, just a general zerg, then they changed their target to the WHM. They worked down the WHM at around 60% she goes a bit nuts too, and uses her AoE move that can cause a short Stun, Plague and Silence (not at the same time) The WHMs kept up constant healing as her Agas come fast, so your WHMs gotta be on the ball. Overall, it was fairly easy, didn't take much planning, and the CS after the fight, is godlike :D - Rufusruferson Server Won an hour ago 2nd attempt. Setup : WHM/NIN (me) SCH/RDM SCH/RDM SAM/NIN SAM/NIN DRK/SAM Full buffed at start, I aggroed and attempted to kite WHM Shantotto away (though with basically just light spells, she resisted, so I attempted to get hate by curing others). Everyone else focused on D.Shantotto. After dying early last time, we decided to wait til about 50% to zerg her down and use 2 hrs. SCHs kept melee cured, though Light Shantotto would often run back and assist her sis. Started spamming their Aoe DMg and at one point Chainspelled tier 1 nukes for 800 dmg on the DRK. Got a bit hectic. We were able to kill D.Shantotto before wiping to Light Shantotto with 25% (though they regen after returning to place). Like always, it's important to wipe far back so as to not aggro her getting up. Full healed with about 17 minutes left, though healing back all that hp and mp took about 5 mins. Took it a bit more casually now that we only had to deal with one, SCHs and I spammed Curaga II which easily kept up with her nukes. It was over in no time. Looking back, I'm sure 2 competent healers could handle it. Divine Malice Stuns, Viruses, Slows, and Silences. Make sure people have echoes. Overall fun fight, a bit easier than the others. And yes, what you've heard about the last CS is true. Very epic. --Thundermelon 01:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Just won 5 minutes ago with WAR/NIN WHM/SCH WHM/BLM DRG/NIN SAM/NIN NIN/WAR. Entered, buffed, ate food and had all 16 tablets. NIN pulled Shantotto off to next to entrance and managed to keep busy while we zerged down D.Shantotto. Used 2hrs and I.wings at 40% and took her down nicely with no deaths. Got Shantotto to 33% (!) before mages had run out of mp and we wiped slowly trying to keep back from circle, unfortunately the SAM was knocked into circle and we had to leave them there. Rested up to completely full while the SAM stewed in the circle. WHM raised and we got on with the task of taking Shantotto down. DRG hadn't 2hred and so did so at the start for some debuffs and we went to town with WHMs spamming Curaga IV as needed. Time was 24 minutes, 49 seconds. No records broken, but a win is a win. :) - Dancingharuhi - Fairy